Cegorach
thumb|358px|Cegorach z Arlekinem Cegorach - 'zwany również 'Śmiejącym Się, Wielkim Arlekinem, Błaznem '''czy '''Ocalałym, jest jednym z ostatnich żyjących Bogów Eldarów oraz patronem Arlekinów. Starożytnym bytem o niezmierzonej sile, nieprzeniknionej mądrości oraz wyjątkowo specyficznym poczuciu humoru. Historia Wojna w Niebiosach Jak głoszą podania Cegorach towarzyszył Eldarom od zawsze - był jednym z pierwszych Bogów w panteonie ulubionych dzieci Przedwiecznych. Dzisiaj wydaje się że Śmiejący Się (podobnie jak reszta Bogów) byli psionicznymi tworami Eldarów, odzwierciedleniem ich potrzeb które wydała na świat Osnowa. Nie jest to jednak potwierdzona hipoteza. Cegorach, podobnie jak jego pobratymcy, brał udział w niszczycielskim konflikcie jaki miał miejsce w Galaktyce miliony lat temu. Wojna w Niebiosach wstrząsnęła nie tylko planem materialnym, ale i wieloma innymi wymiarami. Była wojną absolutną. Byty takie jak Asuryan czy Khaine mogły wspomóc swoich wyznawców na polu walki, jednak wydawało się, że Błazen nijak nie będzie w stanie wpłynąć na przebieg tego straszliwego konfliktu. Mimo to istnieją podania i legendy, które honorują Cegoracha jako jeden z bytów które najbardziej przyczyniły się do zakończenia Wojny w Niebiosach. Jak podają te mity, Śmiejący Się miał zbliżyć się do jednego z najbardziej wpływowych C'tanów - Mistyfikatora. Dwójka nadludzkich, uwielbiających psoty i intrygi istot miała wspólnie wpaść na plan, którego rezultatem miał być początek końca rasy Gwiezdnych Bogów. Cegorach i Mistyfikator zdołali wspólnie przekonać innych C'tan, że wojna się już kończy i zamiast dobijać resztki śmiertelnych ras, powinni skupić się na innych źródłach energii - sobie nawzajem. Gwiezdni Bogowie zdołali nasycić się w czasie tego konfliktu, teraz każdy z nich był wypełniony nieprzeliczonymi pokładami energii, znacznie większymi niż to co oferowały dusze Krorków czy Eldarów. Tym sposobem w samym środku konfliktu miało dojść do wojny domowej pomiędzy C'tanami, która dała innym rasom szanse na przetrwanie i wykończyła Gwiezdnych Bogów, pozwalając Nekronom rozbić ich na Odłamki. Kwestią sporną pozostaje na ile ten mit w rzeczywistości oddaje to, co miało miejsce w czasie Wojny w Niebiosach. Szczyt potęgi Bogowie towarzyszyli Eldarom przez następne tysiąclecia - gdy Ci odbudowywali Galaktykę po niszczycielskiej wojnie, zakładali własne dominia i rozszerzali swe Imperium. Cegorach w tym czasie skupiał się jednak na nasyłaniu Bogów na siebie nawzajem oraz strojeniem sobie z nich żartów. Cegorach spędzał też wiele czasu na odkrywaniu zakamarków Pajęczego Traktu, w czym towarzyszyły mu inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, takie jak Kosmiczny Wąż Saim-Hann i trójka jego dzieci - Tkacz Gwiazd, Tkacz Niebios i Tkacz Trucizn. W czasie swoich podróży miał zostać zdradzony przez brata Saim-Hanna, Shaimesha, jednak nie ma wiele informacji na ten temat. Po jakimś czasie doszło w końcu do nieuniknionego. thumb|Maski Arlekinów - początkowo wykorzystywane jedynie w celach artystycznychEldarzy osiągnęli szczyt swojego zaawansowania i zaczęli kroczyć po drodze do samouwielbienia i hedonizmu. Społeczeństwo zaczęło pożerać się od środka, dokonując aktów tak skrzywionych i plugawych, że zaczęły się one odbijać w głębiach Osnowy. Wielu zdrowo myślących Aeldari zaczęło szukać rozwiązania na ten kryzys - jednymi z nich byli czciciele Śmiejącego Się. Zaczęli zbierać się w Trupy i podróżować po całym Imperium, zachwycając swoich pobratymców artystycznymi popisami, które przypominały zatraconemu społeczeństwu o ich wartościach i historii. Mieli przy tym pełne wsparcie Cegoracha. Okazało się jednak, że cyrkowe sztuczki to za mało, by powstrzymać moralny rozpad społeczeństwa. Eldarzy wkrótce odwrócili się od swoich Bogów i zaczęli wielbić siebie nawzajem. Kult bogów zastąpił kult Mrocznych Muz. Świątynie poświęcone konkretnym Bogom zaczęły zanikać, a populacje całych światów zaczęły oddawać cześć nowym patronom - Mrocznym Muzom. W Commorragh powstał nawet olbrzymi dół, do którego całe rodziny wrzucały religijne relikwie. W obliczu tych niewypowiedzianych tragedii, patroni Aeldari nie mogli zrobić nic. Khaine drżał ze wściekłości. Asuryan po raz pierwszy poczuł się całkowicie bezradny. Vaul, którego zdrada Eldarów uderzyła wyjątkowo mocno, odwrócił się od nich plecami. Isha przeżyła to najgorzej, reagując na odrzucenie ze strony swoich dzieci wylewając ocean łez. Jedynie Cegorach pozostawał obojętny, jedynie śmiejąc się z głupoty Eldarów. Dla niego jasnym było, jak to wszystko się skończy. Wydaje się jednak, że nawet Śmiejący Się nie przewidział rozmiaru katastrofy, jaka miała nadejść. Upadek Nieświadomi Eldarzy stworzyli przerażający byt, który był odzwierciedleniem ich upadku. Zazdrość, pycha czy chciwość to tylko nieliczne uczucia z jakich powstawał bóg chaosu Slaanesh - Ta, Która Pragnie. Eldarzy zbyt późno zdali sobie sprawę, że tworzyli boga na swe własne podobieństwo, boga, który żywiąc się mrokiem ich dusz, stał się silny i potężny. thumb|312px|Symbol Slaanesh W końcu deprawacja Eldarów osiągnęła poziom krytyczny, który doprowadził do narodzin Slaanesh. Bogini Rozkoszy brutalnie wdarła się do świata fizycznego, tworząc gigantyczną bliznę na powierzchni Galaktyki - straszliwe Oko Grozy. Impuls towarzyszący temu straszliwemu wydarzeniu odbił się echem w całym kosmosie jak i również w wymiarach znajdujących się daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Imperium Eldarów zostało zdmuchnięte w ułamku sekundy - wszystkie planety rdzenia zostały momentalnie zamienione w Demoniczne Światy, a dusze ich mieszkańców zostały od razu znalazły się w żołądku Slaanesh, gdzie ich przeznaczeniem miało stać się wieczne cierpienie, ku uciesze bytu który sami stworzyli. Wydaje się że Eldarzy przetrwali ten kataklizm tylko dlatego, że uwaga Slaanesha skupiła się przez chwilę na zupełnie innym celu - ich Bogach. W tej jednej, straszliwej chwili, dziesiątki patronów eldarskiej rasy padło w upokarzająco krótkiej walce. Vaul, Hoec, Gea, Lileath i Morai-Heg nie byli nawet głównym daniem - Slaanesh pożarła ich niemal równie szybko, jak doprowadziła do upadku Imperium swoich stwórców. Wkrótce pozostali Bogowie padli z rąk Tej Która Pragnie. Cegorach jednak ocalał - wykorzystał fakt, że Slaanesh była zajęta walką z Bogiem Wojny Kaela Mensha Khainem i zbiegł w głąb Pajęczego Traktu, daleko poza Jej zasięg. Cegorach ocalił jednak nie tylko siebie. Wydaje się że uciekając zabrał ze sobą Trupy, gdyż pod koniec Upadku wszyscy czciciele Cegoracha zniknęli z Galaktyki bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Tymczasem Śmiejący Się nie miał zamiaru próżnować. Jego cel był jasny - stojąc u progu Czarnej Biblioteki zwijał się ze śmiechu przyrzekając, że Slaanesh jeszcze zapłaci za wszystko co zrobiła tamtego feralnego dnia. Arlekini Powstańcie thumb|294px|Arlekini walczący z demonami Slaanesha Po stuleciach nieobecności w końcu dało się usłyszeć coś konkretnego o Ocalałym Bogu. Od czasu Upadku krążyły najróżniejsze pogloski na temat wyznawców Cegoracha, którzy w tajemniczy sposób zaginęli po upadku Imperium Eldarów. Legendy o artystach-wojownikach, przemierzajacych Trakt i Galaktykę by niszczyć sługi Chaosu. Opowieści o Arlekinach dało się nawet usłyszeć z ust niektórych Prymarchów. W 545.M32, w czasie gdy Imperium było pogrążone w straszliwym konflikcie znanym jako Wojny Bestii, dziesiątki Arlekinów ruszyło zawiłymi korytarzami Pajęczego Traktu, ku celowi który wskazał im zaprzyjaźniony Arcyprorok. Słudzy Cegoracha dali o sobie znać Galaktyce wykorzystując Trakt, by przenieść się do wnętrza Pałacu i przekazać Imperatorowi wiadomość od Eldrada Ulthrana. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu Arlekini stali się częstym widokiem nie tylko w Pajęczym Trakcie, ale i na terenach Światostatków i w samym Commorragh. Przez następne stulecia Cegorach wysyłał swoich Arlekinów by Ci wypełniali jego wole w każdym zakątku rzeczywistości. Trupy Arlekinów wspomagały więc obronę Uciekinierów, asystowały Światostatkom w ich wiecznej próbie przetrwania i towarzyszyły Drukharii w ich rajdach. Niektóre ich akcje, jak chociażby obrona Światostatku Lugganath miały sens a inne, jak chociażby skupianie swojej uwagi na pojedyńczych, niemal nic nieznaczących indywiduach, jak się wydawało tego sensu nie miały. Prawda jest jednak taka, że Arlekini zawsze i wszędzie wypełniają pragnienia Śmiejącego Się, który rozciąga sieć swych intryg z wnętrza bezpiecznych głębin Pajęczego Traktu. Niech Żyje Tyran W M35 spełniła się w końcu przysięga jaką Asdrubael Vect złożył, gdy był jeszcze zwykłym niewolnikiem. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi oraz mimowolnej asyście trzech Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, udało mu się zniszczyć władające Mrocznym Miastem Domy Szlacheckie, samemu wypełniając próżnie jaka powstała po ich upadku. Tym sposobem został Najwyższym Władcą Mrocznego Miasta. Mało kto wie, że tuż przed wstąpieniem na tron przed obliczem Vecta stanęło poselstwo składające się z Arlekinów z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki. Jeszcze mniej osób wie o pakcie, jaki Asdrubael zawiązał z zamaskowanymi artystami. A o wszelkich szczegółach tego straszliwego paktu najprawdopodobniej wiedzą jedynie Lord Vect i Cegorach. Pojedynek Woli thumb|268px|Lady Aurelia Malys - najbardziej znana ze wszystkich WygnanychAurelia Malys zdecydowanie jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych Drukhari w histori. Piękna, tajemnicza i co najważniejsze, piekielnie inteligentna. To przede wszystkim ta ostatnia cecha pozwoliła jej wygrać konkurs jaki ogłosił Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubael Vect i zostać jego żoną. Obydwoje żyli ze sobą w udanym związku, wspólnie władając Commorragh. Nic co dobre nie trwa jednak wiecznie. Szczególnie w Mrocznym Mieście. Vect pewnego dnia postanowił pozbyć się swojej konkubiny. Wielu twierdziło że przestraszył się jej inteligencji i wpływów jakie zdobyła pod jego skrzydłem, jednak sam Asdrubael i wielu jego podwładnych utrzymuje, że Najwyższy Archont po prostu znudził się obcowaniem z Archontką. Jakakolwiek motywacja stała za jego decyzją, Malys została potraktowana stosunkowo łagodnie - zamiast zginąć, została wygnana z Commorragh, mogła nawet zabrać ze sobą tych członków Zatrutego Języka, którzy byli gotowi za nią pójść. Co ciekawe, niektóre źródła twierdzą, że Lord Vect nigdy jej nie wygnał. Odstawił ją na bok, to jak najbardziej, jednak wygnanie było opcją którą ta postanowiła wybrać z własnej woli. Takie detale nie mają jednak znaczenia. Ważne że Lady Malys opuściła Mroczne Miasto upokorzona i zdecydowana zemścić się na swoim byłym kochanku. W przeciwieństwie do większości Wygnanych Aurelia i jej zwolennicy nie uciekli do materialnej Galaktyki, a w głębie Pajęczego Traktu. W tych dzikich i dziwnych korytarzach kobieta napotkała dziesiątki dziwnych, niespotykanych nigdzie istot. Jedna z nich miała jednak znacząco wpłynąć na jej przyszłe życie. W wyniku działań Arlekinów z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki (eng. Veiled Path) na drodzę Aurelii Malys stanął jeden z ostatnich żyjących Bogów Eldarskiego Pantenonu - Śmiejący Się, Cegorach. Bóstwo wyzwało Lady Malys na tzw. Wyzwanie Woli, pojedynek umysłów, którego zwycięzca miał zdobyć serce przegranego. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych, Aurelia była w stanie stanąć naprzeciw każdemu wyzwaniu, jakie postawił przed nią Śmiejący Się, wygrywając tym samym Wyzwanie Woli. Cegorach, uznając swoją porażkę, wyciągnął swoje ostrze, wyciął kryształowe serce ze swojej piersi i zostawił obydwa przedmioty przed Lady Malys, samemu znikając w głąb Traktu. Aurelia, kierowana bardziej instynktem niż zdrowym rozsądkiem, wycięła własne serce i zastąpiła je organem należącym do Boga Arlekinów. Początkowo wydawało się, że ciało ani psychika Lady Malys nie zmieniły się pomimo tego drastycznego kroku. Zawiedziona kobieta zabrała ostrze będące bronią Cegoracha i opuściła miejsce pojedynku. Po jakimś czasie Aurelia postanowiła wziąc sprawy w swoje ręce. Zamiast ruszać głębiej w Pajęczy Trakt, zawróciła w stronę Commorragh. Jej celem była zemsta na byłym kochanku oraz przejęcie tronu. Najazd na Fenris Wkrótce jednak Aurelia zaczęła odkrywać, że połączenie się z esencją Boga ma swoje efekty uboczne. Jej siła oraz szybkość do pewnego stopnia się zwiększyły, jednak najbardziej niepokojącymi zmianami były te zachodzące w jej psychice. Lady Malys zaczęła rozmawiać z własnym odbiciem i miewać całkowicie losowe ataki śmiechu. Wkrótce miało stać się jasnym, że Konkubina Vecta i Śmiejący Się zostali połączeni w sposób, w jaki żaden śmiertelnik nie został dotąd złączony z Bogiem. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem najazdu na świat macierzysty Kosmicznych Wilków, na okręt osławionego mrocznoeldarskiego pirata, Traevelliatha Sliscusa, przybyła Prorokini Cieni z nieznanej Trupy Arlekinów. Dzięki niechętnej pomocy ze strony Lady Malys artystka zdołała spotkać się z Księciem i przekazać mu, że w godzinie próby musi wyrwać swojemu przeciwnikowi serce. Traevelliath nie zrozumiał symbolizmu, ale podziękował za radę. Prorokini Cieni brała czynny udział w całym konflikcie, by upewnić się że Traevelliath stanie przed losem, jaki zaplanował dla niego Śmiejący Się. Pod koniec konfliktu okazało się, że w słowach Arlekini nie było żadnego symbolizmu a sam Sliscus został niejako zmuszony by dosłownie wyciąć serce z piersi Lukasa Łgarza. Z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego powodu Cegorachowi bardzo zależało na tym, by jeden z najsławniejszych Kosmicznych Wilków wstawił sobie w miejsce straconego serca bombę statyczną. Dlaczego? Czas pokaże. Największy z Żartów W 899.M41 Czarnoksięznik Tysiąca Synów, Ahriman, poznaje kilka prawd które przybliżają go do odnalezienia Czarnej Biblioteki. thumb|AhrimanGdy tylko mu się to udaje, jedno ze świateł otaczajacych kryształowy tom Cegoracha zaczyna migotać, by następnie zniknąć. Wkrótce Arlekini zaczynają przechodzić znaczące zmiany - w ostatnim stuleci 41 milenium ich walka z Chaosem staje się jeszcze bardziej intensywna niż wcześniej. Co więcej, same ich szeregi zwiększają się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Tysiące Aeldari ucieka do Pajęczego Traktu, gdzie porzuca swoje dawne życia by oddać się Cegorachowi. Powód tego zachowania jest równie inspirujący, co przerażający. W samym sercu Czarnej Biblioteki znajduje się srebrny skarbiec, w którym znajduje się statua, trzymająca krystaliczne księgi, w której znajdują się słowa spisane ręką samego Cegoracha. Po Upadku tomy te zostały zapieczętowane przy pomocy łańcuchów z czystego, oślepiającego światła. Upadły Czarnoksiężnik poszukuje wiedzy znajdującej się w Bibliotece. Król budzi się w swym pałacu śmierci i milczenia, gotowy by raz jeszcze powstać. W środku Oka Szaleńca Czempion Bogów Chaosu szykuje się, by zdobyć wymiar którego tak długo mu odmawiano. Z każdym kolejnym znakiem, ginęło jedno światło. Nadszedł czas by uwolnić wiedzę zawartą w kryształowych tomach. To właśnie w nich Prorocy Cienia odnaleźli skrypt, który całkowicie zmienia wynik Upadku. Spisane atramentem ze światła i ciemności słowa budzą nadzieję, opisując gigantyczny, okrywający całą Galaktykę spektakl, który może zmienić przeznaczenie eldarskiej rasy. Do tej pory wszystkie ścieżki prowadziły do ostatecznej, samobójczej bitwy z Chaosem znanej jako Rhana Dandra. Skrypt opisuje jednak największy i najbardziej genialny żart, jaki Cegorach zdołał wymyślić. Sztuczka, która sprawi że Slaanesh rozciągnie całą swoją moc nie po to by zniszczyć Eldarów, ale by ich ocalić. Jakim cudem taki cel może zostać osiągnięty, to wie jedynie Śmiejący Się. Jednak jego Arlekinom, jak i tysiącom Aeldari wystarczy sama wiara, że może ich jeszcze czekać szczęśliwe zakończenie. Cegorach rozpoczął więc swoją wielką intrygę. Arlekini towarzyszą mu w finalnym tańcu gotowi są zobaczyć jak ich zbawia lub kompletnie niszczy. Tajemniczy Zwycięzca Pośród Arlekinów krążą plotki, jakoby Cegorach spędzał wolne chwile przebierając się za członka Trupy, sprowadzając swoje oszustwa i żarty pod postacią zwykłego Eldara. Wielu uważa tą opowieść za zwykłą legendę. Sprawa ta, nie jest jednak do końca jasna. W 900.M41 Wielki Arlekin zdołał wygrać Taniec Oślepiającego Ostrza na jednej z Aren Commorragh, dzięki swojemu niespotykanemu talentowi i prędkości. Ta cienista istota znika zaraz po swoim zwycięstwe, a szepty o pojawieniu się samego Cegoracha zaczynają rozbrzmiewać w Mrocznym Mieście. Wielki Taniec Przez następne lata Cegorach miał pełne ręce roboty, wpływając na wydarzenia, które pomogły ukształtować obecną Galaktykę. thumb|292px|Yncarne, Awatar YnneadaTo właśnie jego Czempion, Lady Malys, odkryła młodą Yvraine i doprowadziła ją na szczyt popularności na Arenach Commorragh (chociaż mając na względzie talenty Aurelii, to mogła być jej własna inicjatywa). To jego słowa przekonały Eldrada by dokonał próby przedwczesnego przebudzenia Ynneada, Boga Śmierci. To jego Ukryta Ścieżka wzięła udział w Przebudzeniu Asdrubaela Vecta. To z jego rozkazu oddziały Arlekinów ocaliły Ynnari przed atakiem Ahrimana, by następnie zostać częścią organizacji Boga Śmierci. I to jego ręka subtelnie prowadzi działania Yvraine, która poszukuje sposobu by w pełni przebudzić swojego "Ojca" by ten raz na zawsze zgładził Slaanesh. Działania Cegoracha nie obejmują jednak tylko jednego Boga. Śmiejący Się nie zapomniał o innym ocaleńcu z czasów Upadku. W czasie gdy Yvraine szuka sposobu na ocalenie Aeldari, Trupa Zamrożonych Gwiazd wyrusza w podróż do Dziewiczych Światów oraz Światów Uciekinierów, gdzie przeprowadzają najsmutniejsze ze wszystkich tańców. Żal, smutek i łzy jakie powodują te tańce mają w pewnym momencie połączyć się, a powstałe w ten sposób echo ma uwolnić Ishę z więzienia jakie zaserwował jej Nurgle. Galaktyka się zmienia, ale śmiech Cegoracha wciąż pozostaje ten sam. A z każdą chwilą moment jego ostatecznego żartu nieubłaganie się zbliża. Źródła Codex: Harlequins (8th edition) pg. 6-28, 37-41 Lukas the Trickster (Josh Reynolds) Chapter II, III, XIX Kategoria:Arlekini Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Eldarzy